For the Frosting
by puppetmaster9999
Summary: Ciel is bored. He knows that his butler will not bring him cake and try's to make some himself. Unfortunately for him it does not go over well. Micheal Lizzy uploaded this for me when My account was not working.


For the Frosting

Why is this manor always so damn cold, I though to myself as I was finishing my work for today. I didn't have to do as much today, but tomorrow is going to be a killer. Today I can have so free time. What can I do now? Sebastian wouldn't let me have more then one helping of cake a day. If I ordered him to bring me cake it would had wiped cream as frosting. I don't like that. I don't have any books in this room that I would care to read.

I am the head of the Phantomhive house. I can get cake with cream cheese frosting if I want. If that idiot Bard can manage then so can I! Walking in the hallways I see

May-rin. She's carrying too many plates. When I am a healthy distance away, I hear the crash and Sebastian comes to the rescue. _So predictable_.

When they are preoccupied with that, I stand on a chair to get a bowl. I've seen cake be made before. I can do this.

What do I need? Those white and brown powders, what are they called? I manage to find them and apparently there are called flower and coco powder. What else does Sebastian put it? Oh right sugar! I fill the bowl with the sweet substance. I need eggs, they are in the ice box. The cumbersome box makes me drop one and it smashes onto my shoe. "Oh, Pluto," I call and he licks it away.

Sebastian is always saying that we need more eggs, so I must need a lot. Seven should be enough.

I need milk and cream. I take the lid off the cream. Walking over to the bowl, the floor turns to egg and I slide across the floor. I bite my tongue to keep from yelling out. I fall onto the hard ground. It hurts.

I wouldn't get any cake if I just lie here so I get up and limp over to the milk and pour it in and mix again. I put into the oven and make some frosting. As my cake cooks I begin to smell it. _Rancid_ it the word that comes to mind. I take it out anyway. Maybe all cakes smell that way?

"What happened in here!" Crap, Sebastian's coming! He's surprised to see me.

"Y-young lord. What did you do?"

"Isn't is obvious. I made myself cake." I pat the top of it and it wobbles a bit. That demon is smirking. What is he think?!

"Then let me cut it for you, young master," batter is leaking out of the cooked part, "as you can see it's a bit gooey but that's how you like it, right?"

_Damn him. _

He hands me a fork and tells me to enjoy. It tastes horrible. I would rather eat broken glass. Without missing a beat Sebastian specks, " What's the matter, is the great Phantomhive admitting that he is unable to do a task that simple servants do on the daily bases?" Some how I shove the whole piece in my mouth and he shuts up. If I ever want to forget about this I must do the unthinkable. "Give me another piece." I finish this one as well.

_Sebastian, If you can read my mind I swear, I will make you kill a cat when this is all over. _

I wake up to a sharp pain in my stomach and in pitch darkens. I'm going to throw up. Black goop violently erupts out of me before I can get to the bathroom. Running faster I puck in the trash. "Sebastian," I weakly call. I throw up again. And again. It comes quickly and painfully.

As the night progresses I throw up less. I have enough time between reaching to cures Sebastian and that Trancy brat. My butler gets me a old blanket because he says I am shivering. I hear Finney say something.

When everything I have ever eating in my entire life is out of my system, I start dry heaving. I am carried to my bed. I fall asleep and have nightmares. A doctor comes and takes my blood. I make myself watch. It's my own dumb fault this happened. Sebastian makes me eat this and drink that adds and removes blankets. This is more humiliating then the cake. He hardly leaves the room. I feel like a helpless infant.

"My lord"

"What is it?"

"From now on leave the cooking to me. I would have less of a mess to clean up."

" I wouldn't have had to cook myself if you let me have cake more than once a day."

"Humans can become unhealthy if they intake too many sweets, although this did cause more damage than an excess of sugar would. Perhaps it would benefit your health."

"Then go get me some ice cream"

"You will just throw it up.""You said it would be less damaging," he sighs.

"Yes my lord."


End file.
